


"The Mandalorian"

by mandropascal



Series: The Dog Daddy Next Door [3]
Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandropascal/pseuds/mandropascal
Summary: Who would think The Mandalorian would walk into your home one day!
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: The Dog Daddy Next Door [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680958
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. "The Mandalorian"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a short story to celebrate May the 4th. I've been making the pulse rifle with a 3d printer. Didn't know 3d printing could be so exhausted.  
> And again this is a series of one shots. You can read anyway you like. You can read whichever first or skip any chapter you like.

It was a peaceful morning. You were just getting your coffee before sitting down on the couch and opening the book you’d been reading. You heard someone punching in the code of your front door.

_ “Probably Pedro,” you thought and turned your attention back to your book. You were used to having him at your house now. He acted more like a resident of your house these days than a neighbor. _

_ “What is he doing now?” you thought without moving your eyes from the book, shook your head a bit. You were pretty sure you heard something like metal clunking. _

“I can bring you in warm, or I can bring you in cold…” you heard the familiar raspy voice from the corner.

“Pedro… What are….,” you slowly looked his way and went speechless when you saw him.

“What!?” you exclaimed and got up from the couch.

What you saw was The famous Mandalorian, yeah your favorite one, standing in your living room, pointing a blaster at you. The pulse rifle was on his back.

“Woah….. Pedro… This is so fucking awesome!” you slowly walked towards him in awe.

“Who’s Pedro? My name is Din, Din Djarin,” said the raspy voice.

“Ok... Din. Where’s the kid?” you asked, looking around for The Kid.

“I don’t have him. He was left at the ship,”  _ Din _ said.

“That smells so good. Can I have a cup of coffee too?” you could feel he was staring at you through the visor.

“But can you drink with the helmet on, Din?” you teased, “I’ll make some breakfast in a bit too. You sure you can eat, Din? Would you like me to serve you in a bathroom or somewhere you can have your privacy?”

“Ok, I gave up,” Pedro took off his helmet, “I’d give everything up for a cup of coffee.”

You laughed, “That was impressive Pedro. Did you steal it from the set or something?”

“Of course not! What kind of a person do you think I am? I asked Jon to borrow it. Remember I drove to LA on my birthday? I called Jon and asked to borrow it. Told him it was my birthday wish to bring it home to help me get through the quarantine difficulty. He said fine and made me promise to bring it back in one piece. I did it for you actually. I know you love Mando and I wanna let you see him in person and see me, I mean the real me in the armor!”

“Thank you! I love it so much!” you jumped to hug him and felt the armor against your body.

“Can we binge-watch the show again today? Or do you have any plans already?” he asked.

“Of course we can. I don’t have any plans at all. Or even if I did, I would just cancel them all. Who wouldn’t want to hang out with Mando! Under one condition though….. You have to keep the armor on!” you winked at him.

“All day long!?” he screamed.

“Yes! All day long!”


	2. The Mandalorian at the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking the dogs with Mando sounds like fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add one more chapter to this series. Enjoy!

The Mandalorian season 1 episode 8 just ended after you and Pedro had been binge-watching all day. You were kind enough to let him take off his helmet occasionally.

“What time is it? 5pm. It’s nice out now. Wanna go walk the dogs before it gets dark?” Pedro asked, looking at the clock on the wall.

“That’d be nice. Rouxy would love it,” you turned to Rouxy and smiled at her.

“OK, I’ll go get Cee and Edgar. See you in your driveway in 5!” Pedro got up and walked to the door.

Five minutes later you walked out to your driveway with Rouxy. Pedro was already waiting with his two dogs. He was still wearing his full Mando armor.

“Are you gonna go like that?” you asked, pointing at his armor.

“Yeah, why not? I wish I had the baby costume so you could put on and walk with me,” he winked at you with a mischievous smile.

“I’m glad you did not,” you said slowly to let him know you’re not interested.

“Oh C’mon. People would love it. I’ll get you one for Halloween so we can walk together. Kids would love us!”

“You’d better get it for your dog, not me. I won’t wear it. I would do Paz Vizla or the armorer, not the baby!” you said to him.

“Paz Vizla??? You’re so tiny. You look nothing like Paz Vizla, plus he’s a dude. And you’re too small even for the armorer. The baby suits you the best!” he insisted.

“Hell no!” you yelled at him before you both started walking to the park.

"Hey Pedro, why didn't you bring baby yoda?" you asked while walking.

"Jon wouldn't let me. That thing is a five fucking million dollar puppet, you know that! He would fucking kill me if something happened to it." he answered, tilting his helmet, looking at you through the visor. He wouldn't take his helmet off so people wouldn't recognize him. He’d walked around here a bunch of time without the helmet but wasn’t afraid he would be recognized. People out here should just think he looked familiar and that’s it. But if they saw him in the armor, they might recognize him.

The park wasn’t so far from your houses. It took less than ten minutes to get there. There were some people on the way and you noticed some of them looked your way because of his armor.

While you both were at the park, throwing the ball for the dogs to fetch, a couple saw him in his armor and yelled from 6 feet away, "that's the best thing I've seen today. Thank you so much! Your husband is awesome!"

"He's not…..," you tried to explain he was not your husband but they were too far and already walked away.

"C'mon…. Don't you like hearing people call me your husband?" Pedro asked, thinking what did you think was bad about it.

"No," you said quickly.

"Why not? What's so bad about me?" Pedro frowned under his helmet.

"Nothing bad about you but you're not my husband..." you didn’t know how to explain it. It was just kinda hurt to hear it but he wasn’t actually your husband or even a boyfriend. He was just your friend, your neighbor.

"People just assume we're a couple cause we're close and not doing social distancing. They probably think we live together and look at how intimate we are," he grabbed you and squeezed you against his armor.

"Of course. You do that with everyone. I've seen a bunch of photos of you getting intimate with your friends like kissing, biting, licking them!"

"Oh C'mon Jane," he released you from the squeeze and gripped on your shoulders and pushed you out for a bit to look at your face through his visor, "I don't do that with everyone or anyone. I only do it with someone I feel like to. Like you! You're so cute and squeezable right now!" And once again he squeezed you.

"Let me go, Pedro. I can't breathe!" you protested.

He let you go, took off his helmet and pulled you in to give you a quick kiss on the side of your head.

"Let's walk home. It's getting late. Are you making me dinner tonight? I don’t wanna eat frozen pizza alone at my house," he said.

"Yeah sure, but first put your helmet back on," you commanded, “aren’t you afraid people will recognize you?”

Pedro groaned and put his helmet back on.


End file.
